


I'm Glad You Came

by dracoluv



Series: HawkDevil One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: HawkDevil, Hot, M/M, Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Matt texts, Clint immediately makes time for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad You Came

\--- C, Meet me at my place. ~M ---

I stood up the minute the text flashed across my screen and began making my way out of the apartment. Ignoring Nat and Cap’s confused faces, I grabbed my jacket and my keys, waved goodbye, and soon was running on the streets to his place. When I got there, he was already waiting outside of his door. 

“Hey, Katniss,” he greeted, standing up from his spot on the porch step.

Rolling my eyes I joined his side, “Hey, Lucifer,” I laughed, giving him a peck on the lips before stepping back so he could unlock the door. He did so quickly and we headed into his little place that was almost as much my home as his at this point. We kicked our shoes off as we entered, as usual. Locking the door behind me, I made my way into the living room and sat on the couch. Matt headed to the kitchen and grabbed us two drinks.

“Thank you,” I smiled, giving him a peck on the lips as he handed me my root beer. He sat beside me, sparkling water in hand. “How was your day?”

“I didn’t really do much. Went over cases at the office, then headed down to S.H.I.E.L.D. to give a report on that mission Monday night. You?”

“Ah, I had to work on that thing with Nat, did some training with Katie, and was just hanging out with Nat and Cap at Cap’s when you messaged me. Came right over.”

“What did you just walk out the door when you got my text?” Matt joked, “Cap lives on the other side of the city!” I just sipped my drink and didn’t answer, to which Matt smacked my shoulder lightly, “You know how much Tasha hates when you do that! She’ll blame me again!”

I laughed and set my drink on the coffee table, wrapping my other arm around Matt’s shoulders. “I got here as fast as I could,” I leaned close to him, “Did you really want me to take all of that time to explain myself?” I pecked his lips lightly, “And have to,” I pecked his lips slightly longer, “Spend,” I kissed him again, longer again, “Less,” Another kiss, “Time,” Longer kiss, “With,” Longer peck, “You?” Matt turned fully to crawl on top of me and kiss me fully.

I lost myself in moving our lips together. I slipped my tongue along his bottom lip and bit it lightly, to which his mouth opened for me. I began moving my hands up and down the sides of his stomach, wrestling his tongue for space in his mouth. I slipped my hands low to untuck his shirt and began working the buttons undone. 

When the last little piece of plastic had been freed, I moved my arms up and down his chest, slowly working the fabric away from his shoulders before pushing the shirt off of him. The kiss began deeper and slower as my hands explored his exposed torso, running along his shoulders and back. He was perched above me, hands on either side of shoulders as we kissed. He shifted slightly to start working my T-shirt off and we found our crotches pressed together, the heat between them almost as pleasurable as the newfound friction.

Matt’s hands slipped beneath my shirt and teased at my nipples for a moment and our hips slowly ground together. I let out a low groan against his lips, knowing how sensitive he was to the low vibrations. He immediately pushed my shirt up and over my head, pressing our naked chests together as we ground together.

Soon, he pulled away from our ever-long kiss to work at his belt, which I gladly took over for him. I unclasped the belt and pulled it from its loops, tossing it aside, then began slowly working on the button and zipper to his pants, making sure to press lightly against his growing erection with each movement. Matt’s breathing was growing faster and lighter, and I knew he could feel me growing just as aroused, if he couldn’t hear it in my heart beat and blood flow. When he pants were fully undone, he stood to pull them off, leaving him in only a pair of tight boxer briefs straining against his erection. 

He was soon on top of me again, but lower, working my pants undone with his adept fingers. I still couldn’t understand how he could do that so well without even being able to see, but he always did. His hands were sensuous as they slid my jeans off of me and I was left in my briefs, already wet with precome. Matt frotted against me for a moment before sitting up so he could pull my briefs off of me. His hand was immediately on my cock, stroking slowly and leaving me moaning and leaning against the armrest of the couch.

He leaned down and licked a long stripe up the underside of my cock, sending shivers down my spine. Meanwhile, his thumb moved in slow circles around my tip, spreading the precome all over. Then, he took the head into his mouth and sucked on it carefully, hollowing his cheeks expertly around my cock. When he began bobbing up and down, I lost myself in the feeling and could feel my orgasm building. I pushed his shoulders softly, his cue to pull off my cock with a soft ‘pop’ sound. I pulled him by his arms up to kiss me, our erections pressing against each other’s stomachs. I was careful not to focus on the friction, but, rather, the taste of his tongue against mine, my own precome fresh in his saliva.

After a minute I moved to stand and had Matt sit up on the couch. I got down on my knees in front of him and spread his knees to expose his long, slender cock to me. I dove right into it, taking it fully into my mouth from the get go and making Matt utter a nonsense sound in the feeling. I hollowed my cheeks in the way that Matt seemed to like best and held his legs, working myself up and down his length without the use of my hands, allowing his cock to hit against the back of my throat as I went, sucking carefully on the tip each time I got to the top. In minutes, Matt was pushing me off lightly and I stood up carefully, looking over him carefully.

He lay on his back along the length of the couch, dick hard against his stomach and cheeks flushed in arousal. He was perfect. I crawled over him, carefully placing my erection against his. I placed my hand over his mouth and he carefully licked over its entirety. Once my palm was properly slick with saliva, I positioned my erection over his and grabbed our cocks together and began stroking slowly. Matt placed his hand over my mouth as we went and soon he was holding us together on the other side, stroking us in tandem. 

Before I knew it, I was thrusting into our hands, the feeling of his cock against mine almost too much to take. I took a second to have Matt rewet my hand before stroking fast, him doing the same with his hand. The pleasure was so much I found myself moaning against Matt’s neck. I kissed, bit, and sucked on different spots on his neck as we went, making his moan loud enough for me to feel it in my blood. 

Each gasp and groan sent a new wave of pleasure down my body. “Matt! I’m getting close!” I groaned against his shoulder after spitting on my own hand and stroking faster than before. Below me, Matt was chanting my name over and over, and I knew he was close because he was getting faster and faster in his mantra. 

“Clint!” He screamed one last time, thrusting hard against my cock as he came over our stomachs. I came in the same second, screaming his name as I finished.

We took a while to ride out the following rush, thrusting lightly against each other as we rode out our orgasms. Soon, I was twitching with the sensitivity and got up onto my knees and Matt slid from under me. We sat beside each other for a second, kissing lazily as we came back to our senses.

“I’m glad you came right away,” Matt smiled, “But now I need a shower,” he laughed.

“Want help?” I offered with a smirk.

Matt just stood and walked off to the bathroom, calling behind him, “How hot do you want the water?” As he went.

I don’t think I could ever be happier.


End file.
